


Upon Conception

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [105]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Magic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m ready to have a child with you, Emma Swan. Again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Conception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> For the femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Emma/Regina - another child.

“This is a lot more…atmospheric than when Henry was conceived,” Emma said. She shifted in Regina’s arms so she could look up at her wife’s face, her eyes shimmering in the glowing candles placed throughout the bedroom. It was a calm winter night, snow piling on the windows.

Regina rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop her smile. “Can we _not_ discuss your previous relationships as we’re attempting to conceive a child?” She held Emma tighter and kissed her on the top of her head. Their bodies were naked and intertwined, Emma resting against Regina’s chest with her legs open on the soft sheets. “We need to be relaxed, and the thought of you and Neal in a motel room is _not_ helping.”

“Oh, you love it,” Emma teased, but softened in Regina’s embrace, her body warm and comfortable. “That potion smells good. Like wool and pine trees.”

Regina’s brow furrowed. “Really? I smell apples and smoke. That’s odd.”

“We smell what we love,” Emma whispered, grinning at her wife. “What makes us happiest.” As she concentrated on the potion in Regina’s hand, she felt her body swell with affection and intimacy. “Are you ready?”

Regina nodded. She stroked Emma’s hair with her shaking hand. “I’m ready to have a child with you, Emma Swan. Again.”

Emma smiled, uncorking the vial.


End file.
